mystarakaramekioscampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes of Society
Like many medieval societies, Karameikos has classes of citizens, stratifying the people and determining their behavior toward one another. Such classification often is a result of birth – the son of a baron gains the familial benefit without necessarily having done anything to earn it. In some more established, decadent empires (like Thyatis), class is effectively caste – position within society remains permanent. Karameikos, however, is a frontier community in many ways. Individuals with talent and ability can rise within the power structure, finding themselves earning political appointments, being regarded as heroes, receiving awards from the king, and other benefits. Rough equivalents for members of an organized church or military rank are provided. Social Class The typical social classes of Karameikos are listed here. Convict Convict is the lowest social rank of Karameikos. A convict is someone of freeman rank currently serving a sentence imposed by a judge of Karameikos. (Nobles convicted of crimes are stripped of their titles. When they finish their sentences, they become freemen.) Convicts in Karameikos are put to work in chain gangs building roads, fortifications, and other public works. Freemen Freemen make up more than 98% of the population of Karameikos. These are the ordinary folk; they may be dirt-poor farmers or they might be filthy-rich merchants, but they have never acquired a noble title. The bulk of beginning adventurers are of freeman status, and in Karameikos, unless they give cause to believe otherwise, most people are treated as freemen. Freemen are addressed by their names. A freeman in a position of importance is usually called Master or Mistress. Such freemen include townmasters (mayors), ministers, ambassadors, wellknown heroes, and so forth; if they have no other titles, they’re called “Master (Name)” or “Mistress (Name).” Courteous noblemen also address these people by these titles; a noble (other than one of the royal family) who does not do so is probably being rude. Freeman have the following privileges under the King’s Law: the right to own property and will it to heirs; the right to be tried for accused crimes (instead of being punished without trial); and the right to travel freely (so long as national and community laws are not broken). Court Lord or Lady This is the lowest rank of nobility granted by the crown. It does not confer any lands upon the recipient. It is usually granted as an award for service: A person accomplishes some special task for a noble; the noble sends a document to the king commending this person; the king grants the person a court lordship. In game terms, having this title means that the character is considered nobility (even though of a lower class). When traveling, the court lord or lady receives more respectful treatment from local nobles, perhaps gaining a meal and a bed for the night. The family and heirs of a court lord or lady do not benefit from this award. The husband of a court lady, for instance, does not automatically receive a title. Unlike a landed noble, when a court lord dies, it is not inherited by his family. A court lord who buys property does not automatically become a landed lord. Anyone can buy property; to make a landed noble, the crown must grant a fief. Court lords and ladies are addressed as “Lord (Name or Family Name)” or Lady (Name or Family Name).” For instance, Zogrev Yarol may be addressed as “Lord Zogrev” or “Lord Yarol.” Court lords have similar rights as freemen. Landed Lord or Lady This is the lowest rank of landed nobility in Karameikos. When the crown awards this rank, a fief always accompanies it. The fief may be small – one village and some surrounding lands, for instance, or even lands with no population at all – but it belongs to the landed noble, and all other permanent residents upon it (except, theoretically, those of higher rank) are considered subjects. The spouse of a landed lady automatically becomes a landed lord, and vice versa, over the same fief. The heir of landed nobles automatically receives the title if both parents die or step down from their rulership. In game terms, landed nobles deserve the same respect owed to a court noble. However, the title is accompanied by the fief; the landed noble controls (and remains responsible for) a population of normal men and women. Numerous adventures can form around defending the subjects against troubles, staying on guard against criminal plotters among them, and holding onto the fief in the face of enemy conspiracy and political maneuverings. Landed lords are addressed as “Lord (Family Name)” or “Lady (Family Name).” However, other nobles may address a landed lord by the name of his fief. For instance, Lord Lev Dromilov of Dmitrov may be addressed as “Lord Dromilov” by anyone or as “Dmitrov” by another noble. The landed noble has all of the rights of a lord, and also the rights to assess taxes on the subjects of the fief and levy troops from the fief in time of war. Landed Knight A landed knight has all the rank and responsibilities of both a landed noble and a knight. The spouse of a landed knight is a landed noble. The children of landed knights are considered court nobles from birth. At the time of inheritance, the children of landed knights are accorded the status of either a landed knight (for children who are knights in their own right) or else a landed noble. The landed knight has the rights and responsibilities of both the landed lord and the knight, as described above. Where rights overlap, those of the knight take precedence. Landed knights are addressed in the same manner as ordinary knights are. However, other nobles may address a landed knight by the name of the fief. For instance, Halia Retameron of Verge may be addressed as “Dame Retameron,” Dame Knight,” or even just “Verge” by other nobles. Baron or Baroness Barony is a rank granted to nobles who have demonstrated that they can rule fiefs in a proper fashion, and that they are of sufficient loyalty to attain a rank immediately below that of the royal family. These days, a character must have been a landed lord or landed knight for a period of time (at least five experience levels) to be considered by the king for a baronial title. The children of a baron or a baroness are court nobles from birth. At the time of inheritance, the new baron must be confirmed to the rank by the king. If the king confirms the title, the heir becomes the new baron. If the king does not, the heir becomes a landed lord (and a very unhappy one). Nobles at baronial level are addressed as “Baron (Family Name)” or “Baroness (Family Name)”; by other nobles, they may also be addressed by the name of their fief. For example, Baron Sherlane Halaran of Threshold may be addressed as “Baron Halaran,” “Patriarch Sherlane” (because he’s a cleric of the Church of Karameikos), or, by other nobles, just “Threshold.” Duke or Duchess: The rulers of Karameikos were formerly known as the duke and duchess. While the nation has no current dukes or duchesses, it may in the future. Clergy Equivalent Members of the clergy and military are accorded the courtesy normally given to specific social ranks. For instance, an active captain of the army or navy is treated as a landed lord by the rest of Karameikan society. Wandering Priests Also called mendicants, wandering priests are treated with a level of politeness and deferment, regardless of their creed. This makes sense when you consider that the followers of various Immortals can back up their words with (sometimes powerful) spells. Priests Priests who have settled within a particular location in order to preach their faith are treated as court nobles, even if they are only slightly more skilled then their wandering brethren and sisters. They do not hold the actual title, however. Priests are considered court nobles whether or not they are running their particular shrine or temple. Patriarch A priest who advances to the rank of patriarch is accorded the respect due to a knight. Military Equivalent Members of the clergy and military are accorded the courtesy normally given to specific social ranks. For instance, an active captain of the army or navy is treated as a landed lord by the rest of Karameikan society. Soldier or Seaman Ordinary soldiers in the army or seamen in the navy, because they are bound to duty and have no rank, hold the same formal social standing as a convict. Because the soldier and seaman are not convicts, however, and fight for Karameikos of their own free will, they are not vilified (called names, spat upon, abused) by the common population as convicts may be. As such they may be considered of a slightly higher rank than convicted felons. Sergeants and Ensigns Sergeants in the army and ensigns in the navy are considered freemen. They are usually addressed by their ranks. Lieutenant Lieutenants in the army or navy are considered nobility and earn the title of court lord or lady. Though usually addressed as “Lieutenant,” one may be called “Lord (Name).” Captain Though given no formal award for captaincy, the officer does retain the court lord rank awarded upon promotion to lieutenant and is treated as a landed lord. Knight Knighthood is a rank of great respect granted to men and women who have fought long and well in the service of the crown (and have done good deeds in general). The spouse of a knight is automatically granted the rank of court lord or lady, and children of a knight also receive this title upon reaching the age of 21 years. When a character is granted knighthood in the course of a campaign, certain rights and responsibilities accompany the title. The PC does not have to obey local city weapons regulations and can demand one night’s shelter from anyone, including the king, for a small party of not more than six people. The knight doesn’t have to pay for this shelter, but it is best to do so – or to perform a favor for the host. It is against the King’s Law to refuse shelter to a knight. However, people will always be coming to the knight for help – to kill beasts ravaging their homesteads, to put down a knight gone bad, etc., and the knight has a responsibility to perform these tasks for people in need. As with the court lord, a knight who buys property does not automatically become a landed knight. A knight is addressed as “Sir (Name)” or “Dame (Name).” A knight may also be addressed as “Sir Knight” or “Dame Knight.” General and Admiral Commanders of army and naval forces are treated as landed knights, whether they hold land or not. In theory, the children of a duke and duchess are court nobles from birth. Persons with a ducal title are addressed as “Duke (Name)” or “Duchess (Name)” or “Your Grace.” In Karameikos, they also may be addressed as “My liege,” and the duke only may be addressed as “Sire.” Royalty This final category comprises King Stefan and his immediate family, including his grandchildren and son-in-law. These are known as princes and princesses, and his eldest, Adriana, is the heir apparent. She will take the title of queen upon Stefan’s death. Princes and princesses are addressed as “your majesty.” The king and queen may be addressed as “Sire” or “My liege.” Absent Social Ranks Several common social ranks are not present in Karameikos – mostly because Stefan has personal or political reasons for avoiding them. They are: Slave: Duke Stefan does not approve of slavery and thus has outlawed it within Karameikos. The convict, the closest thing to this rank, must work in the manner of a slave during his sentence. Once his sentence is up, however, the convict becomes a freeman. Slaves brought into Karameikos are not considered property; if they can escape their owners, they are free. Slaves are kept in the Black Eagle Barony, and are used today in a number of other nations, including Thyatis. The Iron Ring thieves’ guild does a brisk business in slaves and is hunted by the authorities for that reason. Serf: Stefan also does not approve of the practice of binding people to the lands that they work, so he allows no serfs – men who cannot leave their homes without the approval of the lord of the area. Count: This noble rank is greater than a baron but less than a duke. Because Karameikos has so small population, Stefan has not yet instituted the rank of count. When more of the nation is colonized and more baronies established, he will begin elevating the more loyal barons to the rank of count.